


Brothers 'till the End

by Snowy_038



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Fighting, Feels, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, fighting brothers, leo hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_038/pseuds/Snowy_038
Summary: Leo and Raph are always fighting. but this time the argument goes one step further and harsh words are spoken.after that Leo began to drift away from his brothers and they begin to fall apart with out their leader there to hold them all together.





	1. Chapter 1

"i Hate you Leo! your not my brother and i wish you were never my brother!" Leo stands there looking like he's been slapped. slowly his eyes travel to the cowering Donatello behind The fuming Raphael, hoping to see some kind of comfort in him but all he does is look down ashamed. Shaking Leo doesn't spare his siblings another glance before turning and storming out of the home. no one calls out after him. finding the closest man hole Leonardo jumps out, leaving the sewers behind him as he races across the rooftops. 

"i hate you Leo! your not my brother" blinking hard he pushes back the tears. "i wish you where never my brother!" the words chorus through his head as he tries to out run them. landing hard he stumbles and falls down onto his knees, badly scrapping them. the tears fall freely now, now that he's away from everything, everyone. on the top of the bridge, on the platform that extends off the side, that looks off the side and gives a great view to the city and the water below him.

Leo had always known that Raphael had felt that way, something he tried to tell himself otherwise. but hearing those words come out of his mouth, so harshly and so confidently, it tore through him. the way Donatello had looked down, ashamed, as if he was ashamed that Leo was his brother. the wet tears fall down the turtles face and splash down onto the ground below him, how could this even happen? everything he did was for his brothers.

he would never cry in front of his brothers, never. he needed to be strong for them, he needed to be the best he could be if only to stop them from getting hurt, to protect them. most of the time they would tease him, and over achiever they would call him, the weirdo who was always training. but everything he did was for them, everything. the times he would get up at midnight just to make sure Donnie had gone to bed and wasn't still tinkering in his lab, even if it meant that he wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night. the times he would check up on Micky just to make sure he wasn't have nightmares, and if he did Leo would wake him up and talk to him, calming him down. Even Raphael, making sure that he ate enough, making sure that he didn't hurt himself, that his weapons where always ready and not blunt.

everything, even if it hurt him, he would do for his brothers.

blood from his knees swirl into the tears, the pain keeping him alert and stopping him from completely shutting down. but that's what he want's to do right now, needs to do. he needs to shut down, break down. from his side his T phone Buzzes, wiping the tears away Leo moves to dangle his legs of of the edge and pulls it out.

Michelangelo  
Where are you bro? 

looking at it for a moment he sighs and shuts closed, placing it beside him. looking down at the city below him he smiles a sad smile before more tears trickle down his checks. he shouldn't be this effected by what Raphael had said, this happens all of the time. so why does it feel like their not going to be making up this time? did Leo really want to forgive his brother for those word this time?

it was always Leo forgiving him, even if he wasn't at fault. Raph would never admit defeat and that included forgiving someone. maybe this time Leo shouldn't forgive him, what would happen then?

 

Leo doesn't leave until the moon has risen to it's highest peak, shinning down onto him. by then the tears had stopped and Leo had managed to convince himself that it didn't matter what Raphael said. he had managed to hide his feelings again, deep down where nobody could find them. once he had done that he had managed to pick himself up and jump away to the closest roof top, sliding down the metal of the bridge and propelling himself off of that.

the run across the city took a while, mainly because Leo was taking his time and going to the man hole as far away as he could get. but before he could jump back down into the comfort of the sewers a scream caught his attention. instantly causing he to go off direction. it was almost like he was looking for trouble, for something to distract him.

a young woman, stood shaking in the middle of a group of gangsters. they where crowding in on their prey, grinning gleefully. grinning himself Leo jumps down, needing to something to get his mind off of the argument and fighting was the number one best thing to do. landing in front of the woman he startles the men, taking that opportunity to attack, knocking two of the unconscious before they can even process whats happening.

yelling at the lady to run Leo pushes her towards the exit of the alleyway. turning himself in front of her to take a hard blow that sends him flying. groaning his eyes whip up and catch the woman dashing past the ring leader and out to safety. standing up he rolls his shoulders, noting that tomorrow his shoulder is more then likely going to be bruised. charging the four remaining Broots charge.

jumping over the first he smashes in to he wall behind Leo and crumbles to the ground. getting low Leo swipes the legs out under the next, stepping on him Leo jumps up and over the head of the next, holding his fists up to face the remaining two. these two seem to be a little more smarter then the rest because they don't charge but circle Leo, looking for an opening.

giving them a opening Leo grins as one charges, he only get a small tap to his platoon before Leo punches him back and unconscious. the ring leader is all that's left, he looks at Leo with wide scared eyes, which quickly turns into a flame of anger. charging he doesn't see as Leo grabs a plank and brings it around to wack him over the head. looking around him Leo makes sure not to leave and evidence that he was here before disappearing down the man hole as police cars roll in.

Leo smiled as he ran back to the lair, feeling good with the justice that he had just done.

 

walking into the lair Leo looks out, watching for any of his brothers. the place is dark and the only light comes from Donnie's lab. creeping towards the stairs he gives the lab one last glance before making his way up, going straight to his room only pausing to listen for the shallow breaths of his brother in their sleep. walking into his bed room he trips over something and lands hard, cursing before going silent, listening to make sure he didn't wake anyone up.

sighing in relief when no one comes out of their room he quickly picks himself up and closes the door, flopping down into bed. only just remembering to takes his weapons off before sleep takes him.


	2. Chapter 2

the next morning i woke up with a big purple bruise on my arm. it almost blended in with my skin and only hurt when i applied pressure to it. shrugging it off i sling my weapons on and leave the comfort of my room. heading straight into the dojo i walk into the other three turtles kneeling down in front of Splinter.

"Leonardo! kneel, you are late" following Splinters orders i fall to the ground next to mickey, wincing at the sharp pain that shoots up my shins. having forgotten about the scrapes from last night. looks like i had slept in, i never sleep in.

"you okay bro?" whispering to me Mickey speaks under splinter.

"fine" trying to listen to splinter i block out Mickeys worried looks. he doesn't say anything for the rest of the speech.

"Michelangelo, Leonardo, fight!" Donatello and Raphael back off the mat and mickey and i stand up and face each other. he eyes the scrapes on my knees but doesn't comment on them. i lunge first going for a punch. having been distracted Mickey only manages to lunge out of the way of my fist and i roll into a crouched position before jumping back up again. this time he lunges, catching me around the middle we go tumbling to the floor. kicking him off me i jump back up.

charging at him once again mickey is ready for me, he dodges and grabs my bruised arm before swiping the legs out of under me and has me on my knees with the arm twisted behind my back. grunting in pain i twist before he could hold me down and get him on the floor with a knee to his chest.

"not bad Leonardo" stepping off my brother i offer him a hand up. "Michelangelo, you faltered, hesitated why?" watching my brother i wait for him to respond.

"no reason sensai" stepping back he follows me off of the mat as Raphael and Donatello take their turn.

"where where you last night?" he hisses to me as we both sit and watch.

"top-side" eyes watching my brothers move i don't dare look at mickey.

"where did you get those injuries?" i don't answer him. "look, you either tell me how you got those injuries or i go to Splinter and spill about the argument and that your hurt." there is a level of seriousness to his voice that s not normal for Mikey.

"a fight, some guy hit me with a stick" nodding to he bruise on my arm i watch as his eyes scan over it. "i fell and scraped my knees" nothing more is said on the topic and the rest of the training goes on with out anyone communicating with each other. by the end i was almost positive that splinter knew something was going on.

which is why i didn't hang around in the dojo after training like i normally do. instead i set out on a mission that i had forgotten to do yesterday. there would be about two hours until patrol started, that gave me two hours to do what i needed to do. walking past the couch where mickey had sat down and turned the television on a new segment catches my attention.

"as you can see behind me the five men who assaulted a young woman last night are now being taken into custody." April reports and the camera zooms into the five gangsters from last night as they are pushed into a police car. "at about midnight last night these men assaulted and tried to kill a woman who was walking back from work. it is believed that a vigilante intercepted this and helped the woman escape."

there where six man last night, April only reported five. making a mental note to stop by April's sometime tonight i head to the exit, missing Mickeys look.

"where are you going Leo?" he calls out and i pause to look over my shoulder.

"to do something" Raph narrows his eyes suspiciously at me.

"to do what?" the three turtles look at me curiously.

"i'm going to see April" taking another few steps to towards the exit i don't miss Mickeys question. "why dose it matter?"

"dose it have to do with the report that was just on?" not answering him i pretend not to have heard him and run into the sewers.

jumping out of the nearest man hole i pull out a small list, everything Donnie needs to restock his medical kit. bandages is top of the list and setting off towards the nearest shop i stuff the paper back into my belt. keeping to the shadows it doesn't take long for me to get to the small pharmacist shop. landing silently in the shadows i watch and wait for the weekly drop off. every week i would come here and take whatever Donatello needed for his medical kit, if he noticed that it magically restocked itself every week he didn't say anything.

like clock work the big wight truck pulls into the alleyway behind the shop. a group of men walk out of the shop and open up the back of the truck, pulling out boxes and placing them in a pile. staying in the shadows i roll forwards and wipe the top box before returning to the shadows. taking out the four rolls of bandages i throw the box away and stash them.

waiting a couple of minuets i do the same, snatching another box and doing the same. after another two runs i finally retreat back to the top of the buildings. making sure that my bag is closed i head off.

 

dropping down in front of Aprils window i swing inside

"Leo!" jumping up from her chair a book tumbles down to the ground.

"ah, sorry"

"you scared me that's all" picking up the book she gently places it back down on the arm chair.

"sorry about that, i was just wondering if i could ask you a few questions" taking a seat across from her i smile as she nods to me.

"go ahead"

"do you remember that article you did on the gangsters and that woman?" she nods. "you said that there was only five men is that true?"

"yes, the police only found five guys. why do you ask?"she looks me over suspiciously, defiantly not missing the bruising and scrapes.

"yesterday there was six of them."

"Six? so i'm guessing it was the teenage mutant ninja turtles that stop them then?" leaning forwards she grins.

"no, just me." shaking my head i don't return her smile.

"Donnie told me about the fight" softly she offers a small soft smile. "do you want to talk about it?" standing up i make my way back to the window.

"it doesn't matter, i don't care what they think" standing up on the window sill i hardly hear what she says next.

"Donnie feels bad"

"doesn't matter. whats been said has been said" jumping away i run to the closest man hole.


	3. Chapter 3

running across the roof tops it doesn't take long for me to find the boys fighting a big ugly looking beast. across it's back and around his waist are small round bombs. watching i try to get a sense of how this guy fights. he pulls one of them off and throws it right towards an unexpecting Mickey, acting fast i flip down and deflect it off of my twin blades.

"Leo! great timing" stepping up next to me Mickey spins his numb chucks around.

"we don't need your help Leo!" growling Raphael holds his blades up higher.

"too bad" racing forwards i attack the beast. numerous punches and attacks latter the beast still was not going to back down. but the fight didn't go terrible until mickeys numb chuck broke in the middle and he could no longer use them.

"Leo what do we do? this guy just doesn't want to go down" joining together we stand protectively in front of Mickey. he pulls a face at this.

"split" nodding to each other we split. i run straight at him, jumping and spinning in the air i land a killer kick to the beasts face. on the left Raphael punches him towards Donatello who wacks him to the ground. running up behind me Mickey goes to hit him across the head with the two ends of his weapons but a flying hand catches him in the air and sends him right into the concrete wall opposite.

"mickey!" Raph calls out and the beast spots this distraction and chucks one of the bombs at the red turtle. the only thing running through my mind is to keep my brothers safe and out of harms way. so without even thinking about the consequences i jump in front of Raph and let the bomb hit me instead of him.

instead of exploding in a big blast is explodes in a burst of yellow dust. coughing and spluttering i inhale the dust before stumbling away, waving it away from me. closing my eyes i miss as Donnie kicks the giant man away.

"what the hell Leo!?" angry Raphael pushes me away from him.i stumble a little, slightly disorientated.

"a simple thanks would be nice." looking around for my other katana, i sheath it's twin.

"what do you mean! you could have been killed!" spotting it on the other side of the road i try to block out Raph.

"yeah i know" making my way over to my katana i put my back to him, not really feeling like continuing the fight from yesterday.

"What kind of person, no leader, purposely puts them-self in danger?" nodding my head i go along with what he's saying. "see, that just proves how much of a terrible leader you are" sighing i pick up the sword, having already heard most of this speech. "just like i said before" at the mention of out past argument i stiffen a little.

"Lets go back." walking up to us Mickey and Donnie already can see where this is going.

"not until Leo gets it through his thick shell that we don't need him as out leader, i don't want him to be my brother! or my leader!" sheathing my second sword i straighten up and push the rising emotions down.

"don't worry Raphael, i have gotten the message, loud and clear." keeping my back to him i lead everyone back down the nearest man hole.

"are you sure your okay Leo? maybe you should let me do some testings" Donnie stresses as we enter the lair.

"I'm fine Donnie" waving him off i make my way towards the stairs.

"that's what you always say, but that dust could be dangerous."

"it was nothing, just a dud" he opens his mouth to argue again but is cut off by a wail from mickey.

"and they where my favorite pair to!" holding up the two ends of his broken numb chucks he pouts.

"i'm sure you'll get a new pair mickey" Donatello reassures making a mental note to fix Michelangelo's numb chucks tomorrow i head my and into my room. taking off all of my gear i flop down on to my bed. the last though i remember thinking before i fell asleep was.

"what exactly was that yellow dust?"

 

the next morning i woke up in cold sweat, the nightmare replaying over in my head. my brothers screams still echoing over in my ears. wiping the sweat off of my brow i slid off of my bed and creep out of my room. creeping down the hallway i peek into the three rooms, making sure that my brothers are safe and aren't in harms way.

now that my worries have been settled i make my way down to the couch. already knowing that there's no way i'm going to be getting any more sleep tonight, not with that nightmare. fixing my blue mask on i sigh and massage my temple. already deciding that i was going to be bored just sitting there with that horrible nightmare going around and around in my head i stand up and fetch mickeys broken numb chucks and head out topside.

it had been a long time since Mickey had needed to fix his pair of numb chucks so it took me a while to find the shop that i used to get the spare parts from. luckily it was empty and no one was home. dropping down at the back door i start to pick the locks. without much struggle the door swings open and i slip inside. finding the chairs i look through the numerous different sizes.

pulling out the two half's i pop open the end of one and hold it up to the chains, looking for the right sized one. matching it to smaller looking chain i pull it off the rack and begin to fiddle and click it back in. getting the first one in i begin to make a start on the second one when two hooded figure race past the shop window. quickly popping the second in i stash the newly fixed numb chucks and sneak back out the back door, locking it behind me.

"do you think He'll come?" voices in the shadows cause me to stop and hide.

"don't know, but it doesn't matter if he dose or doesn't." moving around i get a look at the two shadows dosed in light from the street lamp. another man walks into the light, a huge over coat and hat covering his features.

"boss" the two smaller ones squeak and turn to him. the two original men are tiny compared to the new guy. the new guy, now that they are standing closer is huge, large.

"did you battle the turtles?" the one closest to me asked.

"yes, i managed to hit one, the blue leader, with a nightmare bomb." remembering back to when that bomb had hit me and the nightmare i had tonight i shiver a little.

"did you finish them?"  
"no, they are strong" his hat lifts up and i almost instantly remember the face. it isn't the exact same, but still the same just a little more humane. it's almost like he had shrunk down so that he is more like a human and less like a giant lizard.

"the warehouse is nearly prepped, what about the foot clan?" he almost spits out the word.

"we have an agreement with shredder, they stay out of our way and we stay out of their's" trying to get closer so that i can hear better i accidentally knock a bottle.

"leave, complete the plan" they all back out of the light and before they could spot me i disappear down the man hole.


	4. Chapter 4

the rest of the day went by smoothly, i was, however distracted by the conversation i had heard that morning. By the time the night had rolled in i had mostly figured out what that yellow dust was. laying in bed that night i mull over the idea i had running through my head. going off the conversation i had over heard my guess is that the dust was some kind of bacteria that caused nightmares, or something like that. And that idea almost made me scared to close my eyes and go to sleep, but i did.

it started like the last one, on dark street not able to see anything but the cobble street in front that also leads into darkness. The four turtle shaped figures slump out of the shadows, except this time the smaller one is dragging behind him a chain that rattles along the ground as he walks closer. in sync they stop just a couple of meters away from me.

"weak" one growls, i instantly recognize the voice as Raphael's.

"stupid" Donnie's voice, like Raphael's, sends sharp pains through me to my heart causing a sharp pain in my chest.

"useless" Michelangelo's words sends a massive wave of pain through my chest, bigger than last time. my legs shake and buckle under me and i fall, gripping my chest. then as suddenly as it had started it begins to fade, leaving my gasping for air.

around me the Scene changes and all of a sudden i'm standing in an abandoned wear house, last time this didn't happened. the clashing of weapons draws my attention and makes my heart jump into my mouth. My four younger brothers are furiously fighting shredder, their bleeding and by the looks of things tired. jerking forwards to try help them i am pulled backwards, chains around my wrists and feet.

"Leo!" my head whips up just in time to watch as Shredder sends a blade right through my brothers back as he reaches for me, a dying plea for help in his eyes.

"Mickey no!" i scream and pull at the chain but fail as another sharp pain sparks through my platoon. looking down i see red blood seeping trough the cracks. my hand shakes as i draw it away with blood.

looking back up again i see a scene that makes me start pulling on the chains again. Donnie is on his knees crying over our youngest brothers body, shredder is standing behind him with his blade dripping with blood, pointed at Donnie. in the blink of an eye he vanishes and the blood soaked katana lands in front of me, my sword, leaving Donnie to cry over the body while Raph stands frozen opposite him.

my shaking hand reaches out for my brothers but falls limp and clatters against the sword in front of me, catching the attention of Raphael. fire in his eyes he storms closer to me.

"it's your fault he's dead,Leo!" staking steps closer he twirls his sia's around. "what kind of leader lets his teammate Die!" tears stream down his face and form in my eyes. "what kind of brother, lets his brother Die" the blades stop pointing at me and the tears flow over.

"it wasn't my fault Raph! the chains" holding up my wrists i gasp at the lack of chains.

"i don't need your lies" he hisses and pounces on me.

waking up i bolt straight up in bed, gasping. i shake my head as if to try to get the nightmare out of my head. sliding out of bed i pull out my katana's and make sure that they are blood free. sliding them over my back i creep out and push open Mickey's door just a bit and watch the steady movements of his chest. calmed i make my way to the dojo to train till dawn.

that afternoon i made my way out of the lair and to the warehouse area of the city, hoping to find the warehouse that they where talking about. jumping to the roof of the first warehouse i slide down to a dusty window and peer inside. empty. moving around to the other side of the building i peer in again. empty. sighing i jump to the next building and peer into that one. empty. this could take a while.

about seven buildings later i finally found something. the three guys from the other night where huddled around a table, whispering.from my side my T-phone buzzes. pulling it out i check the message on the screen.

"found a gang of Foot, might need help" with a address. looking down back at the thugs i get a glimpse at the blueprints on the table and make the split decision that Raph can have his way and i might just stay out of their way and be a little late.

creeping to a better position i try and get a look at what ever is one those blueprints. holding up my T-phone i snap a picture. leaning closer i try to understand whats being said, i only catch a few words: turtles, cage, shredder and plan.

leaning even closer my floor slips and a few rocks tumble down and clatter noisily. i'm gone before they could even look up.

jumping from roof to roof i spot the gang of foot clan about seven roofs over. getting closer i can see the three turtles descending down the stairs on the side of the building, carrying a hurt mickey between them. running closer i watch as they leave down a man hole, glad that they are now out of danger i pull out my twin katana's. landing in the middle of the foot clan i begin slashing and fighting.

i wasn't fast enough to stop mickey from getting hurt but i can finish the fight they didn't get to. my element of surprise has worn off and the foot where now all focused on destroying me. but i was faster then them, moving swiftly moving i slice and dice the robots. a deep slice to my arm causes me to drop one of my katanas and stumble back a little.

the break gives me a chance to survey the fight, only five remaining foot. pushing aside the pain i charge and stick my katana through middle of one and throw it into another then they both fall off of the side of the roof. knocking the feet out of another i jump on its head, crushing it i send a wicked high kick to the next and it falls into the last and they follow the other two off the roof.

groaning i wipe the blood that's flowing down my arm and collect my Katans from the floor. putting pressure on the cut i try to stop the blood and jump down the closest man hole.

stumbling i grips my arm and groan in pain, falling into the wall i let myself fall down to the ground. patting down my belt i feel around for bandages and stitches. they probably blame me for what happened to Mickey so it's probably best if i stay away for a while. meaning i have to do this myself.

pulling off a piece of my armor i stick it in between my teeth and bite down. getting the stitches ready i try to stop my hands from shaking as i thread the needle. taking a moment to collect myself i breath in and out.

turning to the side i positing the needle and push, biting down on the piece of armor to bite back a groan. watching carefully i thread the needle through my skin like its fabric, in and out. it doesn't take long for the pain to go numbing and black dots start to cloud my vision. the cut was deep and long, going down the whole topside of my arm, from the shoulder to the elbow.

going as fast as i could i finish off the job quickly and tie the stitch and cut it off. letting the armor drop from my mouth i pant in pain and close my eyes, letting my head drop back. the pain consumes me and before i know it I've blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

when i wake up it's dark and the only source of light is the rays of the morning sun that are peeking through the grate above me. my T-phone is vibrating like mad by my side, countless messages coming through. sighing i run a hand down my face. pushing myself up properly i grit my teeth at the overwhelming pain that shoots up my arm. breathing deeply i wait for it to pass, closing my eyes and taking in deep breath after breath.

once the pain has past i grab the bandage off of my lap and unroll the end of it. trying not to apply too much pressure to the wound i wrap the stitches, gently, taking my time. once i'm done i placed the bandages and stitches back into my belt and sit there. taking in everything. there is a pile of blood next to me, an alarmingly big pile of blood.

i know that i should probably so back to the lair, see how Mickeys doing. but my limbs don't want to move, they scream at ever try of getting up and my arm is numb from pain. but i have to move. i have to get up, i have to get back.

so gritting my teeth and trying to to whimper i stand up with some effort. once i'm standing i lean against the wall and pull out my t-phone. scrolling through the messages left by Mickey i smile, he's worried about me and is apparently fine. Donnie must have restricted him to bed otherwise he wouldn't have texted this much. putting the phone away i walk on wards in the direction that i hope is home.

two wrong turns and a detour later i make it back to the abandoned train station. the sun was still rising so it couldn't have taken me very long. walking in i head straight for the stair, needing to lay down before i faint. no one else was around except for a light coming out of Mickeys door. but my calculations must have been wrong because as i make it to the stairs Splinters voice echos through the lair.

"Leo! come in here!" sighing i slump over to the training room. pausing at the door i straighten my back and put on a brave face before entering.

"sensai" greeting him i kneel down in front of him. instantly his gaze go to my arm, he doesn't say anything. his gaze moves down to the scrapes on my knees that haven't quite healed, still nothing. then up to the purple bruise on my other arm, nothing, just a pinched and disproving face.

"your brothers came back from a fight today, mickey was hurt and you where no where to be seen. why was that?" i can't lie to splinter, he has always caught me.

"i got to the fight just as they left, i finished off the foot bots and retreated back into the sewars."

"why weren't you with them in the first place?" his voice is low and dangerous.

"i had something to do."

"and what was more important then helping your brothers?" Splinter raises an eyebrow.

"there was a warehouse that i had to scout out."

"go on"

"i hear a couple of guys talking yesterday and it didn't sound good so i decided to check it out."

"did you find anything?"

"just some blueprints and what looked like plans. i had to race away when Mikey texted me that the guys where in trouble." i watch Splinters face as he thinks over the new information that i have just told him.

"and how did you get your numerous injuries?" i flinch, of course he was going to ask that.

"well when i got to where the boys where, they where retreating down a man-hold and Mikey was inured. i finished off the foot that where left behind and got distracted" gesturing to my bandaged arm i shrug like it's nothing. reaching out Splinter pokes my bruised arm and i try not to cringe, next me moves that hand to my knees and knocks then together. "i fell, nothing much."

"Leonardo, i understand that you and your brothers had a fight?" Splinter doesn't normally get in on our business. but i nod otherwise. "i hope that you can figure things out before it becomes a problem." he advises sternly. 

"yes sensai" nodding my head in respect i hear a movement from the door and don't have to look to know that's its my brothers.

"that goes for you three as well." i can feel there eyes on me. i don't even look at them when they sit down next to me.

"yes sensai" they chorus. 

"good, mickey you will be sitting out for today, you too Leo. your out until those stitches have healed" how did he even know that there where stitches under the bandage." i go to argue but he gives me thee no arguing look and i sigh.

"yes sensai" i nod and follow a limping mickey over to the side lines.

"what did you do?" so they must not have heard everything i said.

"i took care of the foot bots that where left after you guys left. one of them nicked my arm."

"must be pretty bad, i mean stitches! who even stitched it up for you?"

"i did" looking away from him i watch as Donnie and Raph move through their moves.

"woah, that must have hurt."

"yeah, it stung a little" i joke, it had actually hurt a lot. "what did you do?"

"oh i twisted my ankle, Donnie said i sprained it." he says sadly. "he also said that i'm not allowed to go out on missions for a while or train." sighing he bangs the back of his head on the wall.

"you should have been more careful then." we fall into a comfortable conversation. causing me to think about how much i missed this, just talking with my brothers.


End file.
